


Please, for the love of god, don't touch the cooker

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Okay so the ofc is actual also the ofc from another Ncis fic I wrote (howeve Rita for the Big Bang and won't come out until October? It's only very brief and you don't need to know anything about her to understand the reference but just thought I  would mention it.Don't own charactersWrieen for prompt 21 - cooking/baking on otp 30 day challenge thing
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, mention of past Anthony DiNozzo/OFC
Kudos: 33





	Please, for the love of god, don't touch the cooker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the ofc is actual also the ofc from another Ncis fic I wrote (howeve Rita for the Big Bang and won't come out until October? It's only very brief and you don't need to know anything about her to understand the reference but just thought I would mention it.   
> Don't own characters  
> Wrieen for prompt 21 - cooking/baking on otp 30 day challenge thing

Burnt toast. Why is it always burnt toast he wakes up to? Why for once can't it just be normal smelling , entirely uncrisped bacon? It's all he wants. 

Actually the question should be why does he keep sleeping with people who can't fucking cook to save their lives. First Sasha - who could do things with DNA that Tony can't even wrap his head around but managed to overcook everything bar fruit - and now Tim - who Tony thought you know would know how since the whole 'I'm trying this diet and this snack is actually healthy for you' thing but no he was wrong. So fucking wrong. 

He closes his eyes in hope that this is a nightmare and Tim isn't doing immoral things to his kitchen right now. His nose still catches the whiffs of burntess though so the effort is lost. 

He should've gotten up earlier instead of turning off the alarm and curling back into Tim's side. 

Ending up here wasn't something he ever expected. Even when he started to pay more attention to Tim's ass when he bended over rather than watching Ziva's. When one day he looked at Tim and thought 'huh, I wanna kiss you', he hadn't expected Tim to want that too. 

He also doesn't expected more burnt toast but that's not important. 

He just wants Tim back in bed. 

There's a loud clatter and a yelp. Tony groans and pulls himself up and off his bed. 

Maybe when he tries to teach Tim to cook, he can put his arms around him and mix the eggs with his hand over Tim's. 

Maybe he can never tell anyone about that and forget mornings make him sappy. 

Tim has egg on his face when Tony walks into the kitchen. He smiles and says "Good morning.", Tony may be in love with a godawful cook.


End file.
